


take care of you.

by PhoenixAD



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAD/pseuds/PhoenixAD
Summary: Based on the fluff prompt, “Stop moving and let me braid your hair.”
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128581
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fluff prompt, “Stop moving and let me braid your hair.”
> 
> I just took this prompt and ran with it, and here's a fluffy established/domestic Brettsey oneshot.

Matt walked into his quarters; to see Sylvie curled up on his bed, the blanket pulled up to her chin, was a surprise.

“Oh, no.” Matt sighed. “You’re sick, aren’t you?” 

Sylvie nodded. “Think so.” 

Matt set his paperwork down on the desk and sat down on the edge of the bed, touching his hand to her forehead. “You don’t feel warm, but you might not have a fever yet.” 

“Don’t touch me, you’re gonna catch it.” Sylvie sighed.

This bug had already made its way through most of 51; Matt was pretty sure the only reason he hadn’t gotten it yet was the fact that as soon as he’d heard Mouch sneeze, he’d immediately walked into his office, gotten the airborne he kept stashed in his desk, and had been taking it faithfully every six hours since. 

“We share a bed every night, Sylvie. I kissed you two hours ago.” Matt chuckled. “I’m already doomed.” 

“I hate cold season.” Sylvie groaned. 

“There’s only an hour and a half left of shift. I’ll tell Boden to take 61 out of service.” Matt stood up. “Just rest.” 

“Okay.” The fact she didn’t argue with him told him she must have  _ really  _ felt terrible. 

Matt closed the door to his quarters, heading for Boden’s office, knocking on the door. 

“Come in.” 

“Hey Chief.” He stepped inside the office. “Brett’s sick.” 

Boden nodded, unsurprised. “I’ll take 61 out of service.” 

“I can tell Gallo to fill in if you’d rather not.” 

“Not with a floater filling in for Mackey. I’ll just take it out of service for the rest of shift.” 

“Okay.” Matt nodded. 

“You’ll probably be sick by next shift.” Boden sighed. “I hate cold and flu season.” 

“Yeah.” Matt agreed. “It could be worse. We could be back in 2020 worried about COVID.” 

Boden sighed. “Don’t remind me.” 

* * *

“I thought you were going to rest.” Matt walked into their townhome with his arms full of bags from the store, seeing Sylvie in the kitchen. 

“I am, I’m just hungry.” Sylvie closed the fridge. “I just don’t know what I want.” 

“If nothing in the fridge sounds good, we can always order something.” Matt sat the bags down on the counter. “I got some cold medicine and things like soup and ginger ale.” 

“I don’t feel like I need medicine at this point. I just feel like all my energy has been zapped out of my body.” Sylvie sighed, leaning against the counter. “Oh, what was that place Cruz and Chloe took a few weeks ago? The place with the breakfast burritos. That sounds  _ so  _ good.” 

“The one in Wicker Park?” Matt asked. “I didn’t think you even liked that place.” 

“It sounds good and nothing in this apartment currently does.” 

“I’ll order some.” Matt replied. “Just go lay down, please?” 

“Okay.” Sylvie agreed with a nod. “Come join me when you’re done ordering the food?” 

Matt smiled. “Of course.” 

He pulled his phone out, opening the food delivery app; her food choice confused him, because he could clearly remember her saying she didn’t understand why Joe and Chloe loved it, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

* * *

“Sylvie.” Matt spoke softly as he sat down on the edge of their bed. “Food’s here.” 

Sylvie groaned, rolling over to face him. “Let’s eat in bed. I’m too tired to get up.” 

“Okay.” Matt nodded as he reached up to touch her forehead again. “You’re still not warm. I thought that was the first thing everybody had complained about.” 

Sylvie shrugged, pulling herself into a sitting position. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s something else? There’s so many bugs going around and I’m exposed to so many people.” 

“I’ll grab the food.” He stood up. “Why don’t you find something to watch?”

Sylvie reached for the remote as he walked away. “You don’t get to complain about what I pick. I’m sick.”

“Yeah, I know you’re going to pick the Property Brothers.” Matt laughed. “I won’t complain.” 

“I love you.” Sylvie called after him. 

“Love you too.” When Matt reappeared with the bag of food, Sylvie already had the TV on Property Brothers. “I knew what you’d pick.” 

“I’m predictable.” Sylvie laughed. “But I know you secretly love this show.” 

“I don’t hate it. Love is a strong word.” 

Sylvie grabbed her food from him and leaned back against the headboard. “Yeah, just like you don’t love House Hunters.” 

“It’s better than you forcing me to watch  _ The Bachelor. _ I feel bad for Severide. Stella forces him to watch every episode.” 

“See?” Sylvie laughed. “I could be  _ so  _ much worse. You should be grateful, really.” 

Matt grinned. “I’m grateful for you every day.” 

“Sappy.” Sylvie laughed. “But sweet.” 

“You love when I’m sappy.” 

“I do.” Sylvie smiled. “But shush, I want to watch my show.” 

Matt chuckled as he grabbed his own food, settling in next to her with his back against the headboard. 

Sick or not, this was Matt’s favorite way to spend a day off; lying around, watching TV, with Sylvie; if that made him a sap, that was okay with him. 

* * *

Matt had slipped out of the bedroom after Sylvie had fallen asleep, intending to unpack some boxes they’d been ignoring for almost a month; they’d moved into the townhouse over three weeks before, and aside from the essentials, hadn’t had time to unpack most of their stuff. 

Her stuff, really; he didn’t have much stuff to unpack. 

It astonished him to see how much stuff she’d brought from her tiny little one bedroom apartment; it was a testament to her organization skills because you would’ve never known how crammed that apartment was. He’d spent nearly every night there for almost a year and hadn’t realized it. 

Matt had just opened a box of books in the spare bedroom when his phone vibrated, a photo of his sister flashing on the screen. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi Matt.” Christie greeted him. “How are you? You’re not on shift, are you?” 

“No, I’m at home. I was actually going to call you soon. Sylvie’s sick, so I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it to your birthday dinner on Friday.” 

“Oh, well, that’s okay. Tell Sylvie I hope she feels better.” 

“I will. I’m assuming you called for a reason?” 

“I  _ was  _ calling to warn you that Violet’s bringing her new boyfriend to dinner on Friday, but since you probably won’t be coming, that’s kind of a moot point.” 

“New boyfriend?” 

“Oh, relax with the overprotective uncle crap, Matt.” Christie laughed. “I’ve met him, he’s a sweet kid.”

“Yeah, you’re a  _ great _ judge.” Matt mumbled. 

“Don’t be a jerk.” She laughed. “You’re going to be  _ the  _ most overprotective parent ever when you have kids. I can’t wait to witness it.” 

Matt heard footsteps on the hardwood coming towards him. “I gotta go, okay? I’ll talk to you later.” 

“You snuck out of bed to work?” Sylvie leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You were asleep. I thought I’d get some unpacking done.” 

“You know my brain seems to know whenever you leave the bed.” Sylvie smiled. “It’s fine, I should probably try to stay awake so I sleep tonight.” 

“You  _ should  _ rest.” Matt replied. “You can always take something to help you sleep.” 

“I feel fine right now.” She shrugged. “Were you on the phone?” 

“Yeah, Christie called. I told her we probably wouldn’t be able to make it to her birthday dinner.” 

“You said that was next Friday.” 

“It was next Friday, when I told you about it a week and a half ago.” Matt laughed. 

“Jesus, these last few weeks have been such a blur.” Sylvie shook her head. “Between moving and Kelly and Stella’s wedding, I swear I don’t even remember anything in between those events.” 

“It’s been busy.” Matt agreed. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna go make some coffee to keep myself awake.” 

Sylvie turned on her heel to head towards the kitchen, and Matt followed behind her. “Sylvie, you of all people know that rest is essential when you’re sick.” 

“Matt, I’m fine. I’ll sleep if I start to feel worse.” 

Matt shook his head. “If you insist.” 

* * *

Sylvie watched Matt walk back towards the spare bedroom as she put the coffee on; she knew he worried about her, but she felt fine. 

Why should she stay in bed when she feels fine? At least she could get some unpacking done. 

She’d help him in the spare room; she knew he’d be coming out to check on her every five minutes if she worked anywhere else. 

As soon as the coffee was ready, she poured her favorite creamer in and lifted the cup to her mouth; she scrunched her nose as the coffee went down, feeling her stomach turn. 

She was going to blame it on the overly sweet creamer; Matt always swore it was pure sugar. 

Sylvie dumped the coffee down the sink, pouring another cup without the creamer, but as soon as she lifted it towards her mouth, her stomach turned again. 

“Matt?” Sylvie called out. “Can you come here for a second?” 

Matt emerged from the empty bedroom, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just… come here and tell me if this coffee smells weird to you?” 

Matt raised an eyebrow as he walked over towards the counter, grabbing the coffee mug from her. “Smells fine. Why?” 

“Maybe I just have an upset stomach.” Sylvie shook her head. “It’s making my stomach turn. I’ll just have some ginger ale.” 

Matt watched her going towards the fridge, leaning against the counter, pinching the bridge of his nose as he considered the best way to bring up his concern.

“I can practically hear your brain working, Matt.” Sylvie laughed. “What’s on your mind?” 

“You’re  _ exhausted,  _ coffee is upsetting your stomach, and the only thing you wanted to eat was something you didn’t even like the first time you tried it.” Matt pointed out, watching her grip on the refrigerator door tighten. “Are you… late?” 

Sylvie’s hand flew up to her mouth to mask her gasp. “Oh, god.” 

“Sylvie?” Matt crossed the distance between them, putting his hand on her back; she spun around towards him, eyes wide. 

“You’re right.” Sylvie’s hand was still over her mouth, and he grabbed it, lacing his fingers through hers. “It’s been so chaotic lately, I _completely_ forgot. Yes. I’m late. How the hell did I forget?” 

“It’s been chaotic, Sylv.” Matt cupped the side of her face. “Take a breath, calm down.” 

Sylvie nodded, taking a deep breath. “How are you calm?” 

“I’m not.” Matt chuckled. “But I’m trying to keep that under wraps until we know for sure.” 

Sylvie buried her head in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. “Okay, we need to know for sure. We need to go to the store.” 

* * *

As soon as they stepped back into the townhome, the smell of coffee hit Sylvie and her stomach rolled; she dropped her bag onto the floor, rushing towards the bathroom. 

“Dump that coffee out,  _ now. _ ” The bathroom door closed behind her a few seconds later. 

Matt did as told before picking up the bag from the drugstore up, and following to the bathroom, finding the door locked. 

“Sylvie, let me in, please.” Matt sighed. 

“You don’t need to see this.” 

He rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen worse. And if you are pregnant, this is going to be going on for months. I’ll see it again.” 

Sylvie groaned at the idea of feeling like  _ this  _ for months, but reached up to unlock the door, scooting back towards the toilet; Matt stepped inside and dropped on the floor next to her, pulling her hair out of her face. 

Sylvie sighed as she leaned back against the tub. “I  _ hate _ throwing up. The worst kind of sick possible.” 

“I know you do.” He grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and dampened it in the sink, and found a hair band in the top drawer before sitting back down next to her and lifting the rag towards her face. 

“You don’t have to sit here and hold my hair, Matt.” 

“I won’t be once you let me pull your hair back.” Matt motioned for her to move in front of him. “But I’m not going anywhere, Sylvie. Let me take care of you for a change. You take care of everybody else, all the time.” 

Sylvie moved as he had motioned her to. “I appreciate you wanting to take care of me, but it’s unnecessary.” 

“Stop moving and let me braid your hair.” Matt put his hands on her shoulders gently to keep her from wiggling. 

“How do you even know  _ how  _ to braid hair?” Sylvie couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice. 

“Christie taught me as a kid, so she could force me to braid her hair.” Matt chuckled. “I haven’t done this since Violet was young.” 

“A man of many talents.” 

“You sound surprised.” Matt feigned offense. “You should know that by now.” 

“Don’t be smug.” Sylvie reached behind her and smacked his arm. “I don’t feel like throwing up at this exact moment, so it’s probably a good time to take that test.” 

* * *

“Should we talk about this while we wait?” 

Matt turned his head to look at her as they sat on the edge of the bathtub. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, our entire lives could be completely shifting in a few months.” She bit her lower lip, staring at the timer on her phone instead of looking over at him. “We’ve never really talked about kids, beyond acknowledging we both want them. Never talked about when, but I don’t imagine either of us imagined it would be this soon.” 

“Maybe it’s sooner than we expected, but I’ve wanted a family my entire adult life, and the idea of starting a family with you…” He could picture it all so clearly; them with a family of their own. “I don’t care  _ when,  _ I just want that.”

Sylvie smiled, turning her head towards him as she grabbed his hand. “Me too.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Sylvie glanced at the timer again and groaned. “God, this is the longest three minutes of my life, even if I’m ninety-nine percent sure of the answer already.” 

“Not much longer.” 

“If I’m not pregnant - I’m pretty sure that I am, but if I’m not, maybe this is a discussion we should have? I know we’ve been together a year, but…” Sylvie smiled. “Now I’m picturing this little blonde haired, blue eyed baby, and it feels like something I didn’t realize how badly I wanted it until now.” 

“I agree.” 

The timer on Sylvie’s phone beeped, and she took a shaky breath as she stood up, reaching for the test on the counter.

“Well?” 

Sylvie smiled, lifting the test so he could see the result;  **Pregnant** .

She didn’t try to stop the tears as they came; the widest smile she’d ever seen spread across Matt’s face as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I can’t believe it.” Sylvie wrapped her arms around his neck. “We’re having a baby.” 

“We’re having a baby.” Matt repeated, almost in awe, his hand going to rest on her stomach. “I love you.” 

Sylvie rested her hand on top of his. “I love you.” 

* * *

Matt reluctantly opened his eyes, but it was dark, and he glanced towards the clock; they’d only gone to bed an hour before. 

Rolling over to pull Sylvie closer, he found her side of the bed empty and sat up. 

“Sylvie?” He climbed off the bed, glancing towards their bathroom, but it was empty. 

As soon as he stepped out in the hallway, he knew where Sylvie was, light coming from under the door across the hall. 

Matt opened the door, seeing Sylvie sitting on the floor; her hair was still in the braid he’d done earlier, albeit messier, and she had a notepad in her lap. 

“You say your brain knows when I leave the bed, but apparently so does mine.” Matt stated. “What are you doing in here?” 

Sylvie glanced up from her notepad towards him. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Clearly.” Matt sat down next to her. “But what are you doing in here?” 

“I know we talked about making this your office and room downstairs a guest room, but obviously we’ll have to combine that room to somehow fit both and make this a nursery.” 

“I think we’ll manage.” Matt chuckled. 

“And do you  _ realize  _ how much baby proofing we’ll have to do? This place is a three story death trap!” Sylvie exclaimed. 

Matt smiled, wrapping his arm around her. “I think we have plenty of time, Sylv. Several months, in fact.” 

“I know, I know. I just can’t sleep and so I have all the time in the world to think about all this.” Sylvie sighed. “Told you I shouldn’t have taken that nap this afternoon.” 

“You could barely keep your eyes open.” 

“I want to put a rocking chair right there by that window.” Sylvie stated. “Not one of those modern fabric ones. Like a real wooden rocking chair.” 

“Noted.” Matt resisted the urge to laugh. “And I promise we’ll make this nursery whatever you want it to be, but we have several months to go, so maybe tonight we should try to sleep?” 

“You should definitely try to sleep, because you will  _ not  _ be making coffee in the morning. Not if coffee is what’s triggering my nausea. No way. You can go to the coffee place down the street and drink your coffee there if you want it.” 

“I think that’s a sacrifice I can handle.” He laughed. “But you still need sleep, Sylvie. You’re growing another human being.” 

“If I could sleep right now, I would.” Sylvie moved and Matt could see what she had written on her notepad. 

_ Andrew?  _

“Andrew?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I know, it’s ridiculous to be thinking about names this early.” She shrugged. “I just thought - I know Andy was one of your best friends, and if we have a boy… I don’t know. I like the name.” 

“You’re incredible, you know.” Matt smiled. “I love that idea. What if we have a girl?” 

“I don’t know, I just keep picturing a little boy who looks like you.” Sylvie admitted. “I haven’t thought about girl names. It was seeing the picture of you and Severide and Andy out in the hall that made me think of it.” 

“It’s funny, because I keep picturing a little girl that looks just like you.” Matt grinned. “I’d probably let her get away with murder because I’d never be able to say no to her.” 

Sylvie snorted. “Please, Matt, I think that’s going to be true, regardless. You don’t even tell Tuesday no when she tries to sleep on your bed.” 

“Okay, but how am I supposed to tell that dog no? She’s adorable.” 

“Exactly my point.” Sylvie laughed. “Okay, come on, let’s go to bed. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep, but I’ll try.” 

“We can always watch some TV until you fall asleep.” 

“Property Brothers?” 

“Of course.” Matt rolled his eyes in fond annoyance as he stood up, reaching his hands out to help pull her up to her feet. “I can’t even say no to  _ you. _ I’ll never be able to say no to our kid.” 

“Maybe not.” She smiled. “But I think you’re going to make a pretty incredible dad.” 

“You will make an incredible mom.” Matt rested his forehead against hers. “And I have no doubt that baby is going to be very lucky to have you as a mom. I know I’m lucky to have you.” 

“I’m lucky to have you, too.” Sylvie kissed him, her fingers going to his hair. “There’s nobody else in the world I’d rather have at my side.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [This is the prompt list.](https://atiredfangirl.tumblr.com/post/641389975577018368/prompt-list-1) Feel free to send me one on Tumblr or Twitter (@chifirefangirl on twitter)


End file.
